I am hand cuffed to the rong one
by lollipopsandlove
Summary: Light gave up the death note and has been with L for a year. But has L had enough of light and has a new guy on his thoughts ? Did L think about that guy having a girl friend ? What could mess with a sweets loving guy's mind ? M for later on I hope you guys like it and if you want I will post the next chapter tell me what you think


while sitting in light and L's bed room in the dark. They lay side by side it has been a two years from the time light handed in his death note having lost all memories of it. They and been dateing for a year now but L is having second thoughts. Just a couple days ago he meet a guy on buss this guy asked him to help him find his phone on the buss. The kid looked the same age and had black hair the same as him self and the blue jeans now that he thought about it he had the same white shirt. But on it was some thing that looked like blood or jam or juice of some sort. He turned over and woke up light with the clang of the hand cuffs.

" L why must we keep them on ?" light asked

" you are right you may take them off feel free " L added

his mind still on the name-less man from the buss

" L you have been a little off for a couple days " he said in the most annoying voice

" shut up" L mumbled

" what was that " light yelled

" uke ! " I yelled before I could stop my self

" I am only uke because you all ways want to be seme ok ! " light yelled right back

they all ways had fights like this L thought all ways

L's pov

" well light I think you are not kira so you may take them off and throw them away I have no use for them light you may also stay with misa for a few days I found out she has a new boyfriend why must you hang around me for a year " I stated as I took my end off

" because I love you and I need you I want you I really lov-" he cried I soon cut him off

" I think we should see other people " I started but hen was cut off by the sobbing of the yagami boy

" why L DAMN IT ALL WHY ? " he shouted

with nothing left to say I got up and walked out sliding my shirt back on pushing the hand cuffs in my pocket this time I grabbed the short length ones by our night stand not meaning to . I took my phone and put it in my pocket and grabbed the alcohol of the end table by the door. I left as I walked the dark street I stopped by the train stop thinking of that boy makes nothing happen I must look for him that is why I left my ex-lover light right ? I thought as I ran I tripped on a leg

" oooowww you fucking bitch " I herd a voice say I knew it from some place

" you think your all bad ass because you are seven teen and drinking and feel the need to step on my fucking leg go to hell " he yelled In anger

now I knew this voice it was the man from the train the one that needed help with his phone

" i am sorry but can I speak with you " I asked not wanting any more trouble

" fuck you " he mumbled

" yes sure can we go in side It is cold out " his voice lower than last time just a little but you can tell that it was him

as we sat facing each other he walked to his kitchen that you could see fairly well do to the fact there is no wall to cover the kitchen from the living room that I was sitting in the place was clean to clean was he a clean freak it reminded me of the L.A BB murder cases I solved with the cleaned light bulbs. then I saw a glare off some thing shining he had a knife in his hand and stood there looking

" Well L what did you want to talk to me about " he said coldly

I walked over to him

" you are bb ! " I said regretting the second it came out

I never thought I would see him let alone fall in love no I can not think like that i walked in to the kitchen

bb's pov

" wow you still think of me " bragged

as he looked at me I went to hug him to cover up the fact I was taking the hand cuffs out of his pocket and placing them on each of his wrists

" well yes... but why must you hug me ? " he muttered

" you know L I hate you " I said lying through my teeth

I held the knife tight in my hand

" is that so ? BB " he asked and you can tell he did not want me to reply

as he slowly backed in to the wall I took the knife and placed it under the chain of the hand cuffs pulling them up ramming the knife in the wall now his hands where up with my left holing the knife and hand cuffs in place and my right on wall near L

" yes L I hate you I hate that you breath I hate that you talk I hate you L "I said again with more lies mixed in

I took my tongue and ran it slowly up L's neck

" I think I hate you to BB I will all ways hate you more I hat-" L started but cut him self off and the tone changed

" you know BB we could all ways pick things up in your room you know I am in the mood " he stated

as I was taking off the hand cuffs I showed him in to my room but as I walked in he grabbed my wrists and put them up to the wall I was in shock that L had tricked me but no I will the seme I will be on top and i will win

" I will always win " L said as he looked deep in my eyes

that only made my anger build up as he put his lips on mine soon his tongue was in my moth and mine was in his how did this... no when did this happen soon after he took his hands off my wrists and then put his hands under my shirt his hands ran up and down my skin and i would not let him win I then took both my hands and un-did his belt

" L i am the one who will -" I started

"no BB you will never win you suck I hate you " he cut me off

" I hate you more " I yelled back at him

he took my by my wrists again and pinned me to the bed taking off my shirt and his he looked at mine the cuts on them soon my belt and his where on the floor along with my pants do not think I am necked ... yet I have on boxers

L's pov

now that I have gotten on top I am supreme and feel him deeper hahaha I thought to my self soon as i worked on getting my his pants off while still on him I herd the door swing open misa walked in what the fuck is she doing in bb's house?

" ...uuuummmm... hi babe " he mattered to say as if I was not going to fuck him right now

" what the hell birthday you know what we have been together for a week and i only got to have sex seven times with you how many times have you guys done it when I am not home huh ? well it is over " she yelled at BB

as the door shut I felt him push me over on the king size bed now he was on top damn i need to prove ... wait what was i going to prove and to whom was this going to be proven to I guess I could be uke for a night right ?

soon BB got off and walked towards the door

" you are a tease L " his words where cold

I walked up and put my hands on his hips

" and your an idot " I followed with

I placed my hands on the rim of his boxers

" I hate you " he said with not change in his tone

" I FUCKING HATE YOU BB " i yelled this if the first time I swear at BB

his face showed total shock but not for the swearing no it was that when I said that I pulled down his boxers as he pulled them back up he looked at me and smirked

" ok if you want to play games game on " he said


End file.
